


Emotionless (Sai X Female Reader)

by ArianaRosered



Series: Naruto Characters X Reader! ^^ [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Romance, Smut, naruto - Freeform, sai - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaRosered/pseuds/ArianaRosered
Summary: A Shinobi meets a root member of the ANBU Black Ops, and she falls for him almost instantly, however, he has trouble showing affection towards her and the other ninja's, so he comes to her for help.
Series: Naruto Characters X Reader! ^^ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029006
Kudos: 4





	Emotionless (Sai X Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS, ARIA HERE!! This is my first work on here, so I wanna do my best and make some nice content for ya'll! I really want some feedback if possible, so don't be scared to put your opinions in the comments. At the end I'll put some personally written notes, the note at the top will always be the same depending on the story. Alrighty then, I hope you enjoy the story, see ya at the bottom! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This Story contains mature language and NSFW (Not Safe for Work) content, viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Spoilers: Any spoilers to the anime will be deleted automatically to protect the people who have yet to see/finish it. NO SPOILERS PLEASE. This fanfiction also contains Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden spoilers.
> 
> ~Ariana Marie Rosered (the author ^^)

I became a shinobi at the age of 14. I wasn't good at mastering certain Jutsu, so I was sorta behind everyone else. When Naruto returned to the village, he returned on my birthday, the day I turned 16. According to my mother, I'm now old enough to go on larger missions, my mother never allowed me to go on A or S rank missions. My team got ahead of me while I was being left behind to train on my own. I was never completely alone however, I had my fellow comrades to help me train. Neji was the one that helped me master my chakra, Rock Lee helped with physical strength, and before he left Naruto helped me with my Jutsu. When he left to go train with Jiraiya I was sad, because I never knew when I was gonna see one of my closest friends again.

Today must be the luckiest birthday I've ever had. "Naruto?" I looked at him and he looked at me with a wide smile, "wow, Y/N look at you, you've grown a lot I see!" I couldn't help but smile, Naruto has always been like a big brother to me, it was so good to see him back. "Yeah, your teacher sorta trained me in your place, so I managed to catch up a little!" Naruto ran over to me and messed my hair up, "I missed you squirt!" I laughed and playfully tackled him, but he caught me before he could fall onto the ground. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
I smiled and laughed at him, "things haven't changed much here ya know." Things hardly changed really, people still think Naruto and I should date or something. Hell no! I can't date someone who's like a big brother to me! I used to pummel people who even dared make fun of Naruto, well at least tried to.

I didn't have many relationships when I was little, only with my team and Naruto's. I absolutely love Kakashi, he's an amazing ninja, he's the one that taught me how to master my Jutsu. Then there's Sakura Haruno, she's one of my best friends at the moment, she's the apprentice of our lady Hokage, she's a medical ninja, and whenever Rock Lee went on a mission with Guy Sensei, she'd help me with physical strength. Then we have Sasuke.....I don't think I should talk about him, but I will anyway. Sasuke used to be a (sort of) friend to me. That was until he left the leaf village in search of power from Orochimaru. It hurt when he left, he was also like a brother to me, and it'll be a while before I get to see him again.  
There's, of course, Neji Hyuga, he's definitely one of my closest friends in the village, he's the one that helped me master my chakra as I mentioned before. Then there's Rock Lee, he can be overdramatic sometimes (especially around Guy Sensei), but he's a great friend. Then there's also TenTen, she's the one that helped me with my weapon use, she taught me how to use kunai's, shurikens, paper bombs, and much more! She's really calm and laid back and always seemed to be willing to hang out with me when I was lonely.

There are other people, but I'm not really close to the others as much as Team Guy, or Team Kakashi. I'm on Team Asuma, that team consists of me, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. They're amazing teammates, they accept me for me and they don't seem to mind having me around. Ino is constantly in feuds with Sakura for some reason I never knew, but overall she's a great friend, and she's fun to be around. Shikamaru is horribly lazy, but deep down he'll do anything to protect his comrades. Then we have Choji, I personally love hanging around Choji especially if we're going to lunch, other than his amazing taste of food he's really strong and is always willing to train me. Last but not least we have Asuma Sensei. Other then the fact that he smokes WAY too much, he's a great teacher, and he always managed to convince my mom to go on the very few A-rank missions we got. My team is amazing, and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I looked at the gate and saw......was that Guy Sensei giving Kakashi Sensei a piggyback ride? I couldn't help but burst out laughing, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Naruto looked at me, "what's so funny?" "Look at Kakashi Sensei-" That's when I realized that he was injured after looking at him another time. "Naruto what happened to him?" Naruto looked at me with a sad face, "I'll tell ya later, but I need to get them to the hospital." I nodded and watched as Naruto escorted Kakashi and Guy Sensei to the hospital. I looked at the gate again and saw Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Sakura. "Everyone!" I ran over to them and hugged them. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I smiled and finished up the hug before looking at Neji and asking, "what happened?" Neji looked at me, "the Kazekage was kidnapped." I gasped, "y-you're talking about Gaara right?" Neji nodded, "that's right, he was kidnapped by Akatsuki." My heart dropped to my chest, "t-t-the Akatsuki?" Neji nodded, "that's right."  
I was always afraid of the Akatsuki, after hearing about Itachi Uchiha I got horribly scared. I've heard many things about Itachi, he murdered his entire clan in cold blood and joined a group of rogue ninjas called the Akatsuki. I never knew why, but things like that always scared me.

Neji looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay Y/N, I promise." I smiled at him, "thank you Neji." Neji looked at me and smiled a little, "we should all have lunch later when we're all rested." Rock Lee smiled, "I'd like that very much Neji." I smiled and walked with TenTen and Sakura after Rock Lee and Neji both split up. "So what're you girls gonna do?" Sakura looked at me, "I'm gonna go check in with my lady." I smiled and nodded, "I think I'll just grab a bite to eat." TenTen smiled, "aren't you gonna wait till lunch?" I smiled and laughed, "it's just a snack Ten-Chan." I walked into a small store and looked in the candy aisle. I wanted some chocolate more than anything. When I found the chocolate I paid for it and took a small bite. "Want some Ten-Chan?" TenTen smiled and held her hand out, "sure." I handed her some and she ate it quickly. I walked with her back to my place. She looked at me and smiled, "so, ya gonna wear something nice for Neji?~" I blushed in embarrassment, "I don't like him like that Ten-Chan." TenTen chuckled, "sure, sure. You need to get a boyfriend Y/N, weren't you complaining about how you were single just the other day?" I laughed, "I just wanna date someone who isn't like a brother to me, I feel as though everyone here is a sibling to me in a way." TenTen smiled, "you've got strange but accurate ways of thinking Y/N." I laughed and started to change my clothes, none of the girls really cared if I changed my clothes in front of them, but I would never in front of a boy. Depending on who the boy even is they'll just tell everyone that they saw me naked, and I don't feel like putting up with that dumb problem. After I changed my clothes I put my headband back on. TenTen looked at me, "how about after lunch we go, boy hunting, ya know like when we were little kids!" I smiled, "I'd like that a lot actually." We used to do this thing when we would look for cute guys around the village and tell each other if we found any worth asking out. TenTen giggled, "sounds like a plan then Y/N." I smiled and set my book back down and got up with her to leave. "Time to meet the others for lunch Ten-Chan!"

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"Choji you slob, you're eating all the barbeque pork!" I laughed at Ino's words, she always knew what to say when they weren't getting enough food. If I'm gonna be honest I'm just as bad, because after this I'm meeting up with Neji, Lee, and TenTen for more food. Choji chuckled and gave me the last piece, "hurry, eat it Y/N!" I laughed and put it on Ino's plate, "go ahead and eat it, my friend." Ino smiled, "this is why I like having lunch with you." Shikamaru sighed, "what a drag, aren't you supposed to meet with Neji and his squad as well?" I nodded, "yeah, it's been so long since I've hung out with Team Guy! I'm also supposed to hang out with Ten-Chan, I haven't hung out with her in forever." Shikamaru chuckled, "I assume that's because Ino's being too clingy again?" Ino growled at him, "oh shut up lazy bones!" I loved hanging out with Ino don't get me wrong, but I missed hanging out with TenTen. I heard the door open and looked in the direction, "hi there Asuma-Sensei!" Asuma looked at us and gave us a slight smile, "oh you guys ate without me?" I chuckled a bit, "sorry Sensei, but I wanted to eat with everyone before I left to meet up with Team Guy." Asuma frowned lightly, "aww bummer." I walked over to Asuma and pat his back, "sorry Sensei, tomorrow I promise I'll get some food with you." Asuma smiled, "mind if I walk ya to Ichiraku?" I giggled and nodded, "sure, I wanted to speak with you anyway." After waving bye to my teammates, I started the walk to Ichiraku Ramen with Asuma Sensei.

He chuckled and lit a cigarette as he asked me, "you wanted to talk to me about something?" I sighed and looked at the ground as I spoke, "now that I'm old enough, I wanna help track down and capture the Akatsuki!" Asuma sighed and looked at me, "don't the Akatsuki scare you?" I looked at him, "I need to man up eventually, that's what you always told me right?" Asuma chuckled, "you sure grew up on me Y/N." I smiled, but it slowly turned into a frown, "I wanna help Naruto bring Sasuke home, I miss him too." Asuma frowned and pat my head, "we'll find a way, that's a promise." I smiled again, "thank you so much Asuma-Sensei." Asuma chuckled, "I'll see ya on our next mission." I chuckled and watched him walk away, "see ya soon Asuma-Sensei!" 

Ichiraku was a very small ramen shop, but they served the best ramen in town. Naruto used to treat me to ramen all the time, especially with Sakura, and sometimes Sasuke. I personally loved the ramen, it was very good, and I could see why Naruto enjoyed it so much. When I got closer I could see Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee sitting. Rock Lee looked at me and smiled, "there ya are Y/N, come sit with us!" I smiled and walked over to them. "Hi guys, I'm glad we're meeting up again!" I smiled and took a seat beside TenTen. TenTen chuckled and whispered to me, "look around for some hot guys.~" I blushed, "T-Ten-Chan!" Rock Lee and Neji laughed a little. After a minute or two, my bowl of ramen was ready. "Thank you, sir," I smiled and got my chopsticks split apart before bowing slightly and eating the ramen. It's as good as always. Neji looked at me and noticed I was eating slower than usual, "are you feeling alright Y/N?" I looked at him, "yeah, I'm fine, I'm just savoring this moment." I meant what I said, It's been so long since I've hung out with these guys, they've always been out on missions, and just when I get a moment my team gets a mission of our own. Neji smiled, "it has been a while since we've all hung out like this." Before we could burst into a conversation our other guest arrived. "Hey, guys what's up!"

I also invited Naruto. "Hi there Naruto!" Naruto smiled and giggled, "I'm sorry, is this a bad time? I see you're all having lunch together. I chuckled and power ate my ramen, "a seat just opened Naruto. Come join us, I'll buy you a bowl." Naruto seemed a bit surprised, no one would usually do this for him, but now that I've gotten to know him throughout the years, I'd die for this kid. Naruto smiled, "alright!" I moved so Naruto could sit and I sat in between him and TenTen. TenTen looked at me and smirked, "don't forget to look." I rolled my eyes and we both laughed a bit. Naruto smiled and gave me a noogie, "I knew I could count on ya squirt!" I laughed with him and smiled, at this point I'd consider calling him my big brother. Rock Lee smiled and laughed, "you guys are great friends!" Naruto smiled, "yeah, we've been friends ever since I've started in the academy!" It's true, my mother said that she doesn't mind who I make friends with as long as they weren't violent. I met Naruto when I was little, it was a strange day.

**~A few Years Earlier~**  
  


_"Did you come to make fun of me as well?" I looked at the strange boy, he was obviously hungry. I hesitantly held a ramen cup out to him, "I-I was thinking we could eat together!" He looked at me surprised, "someone like you would eat with someone like me?" I looked at him, "I'm very sorry about not helping you earlier, that man who runs the mask store was so rude!" The boy looked at me and giggled, "I-I guess we could eat together." I smiled and giggled, "yay!" I walked in after he opened the door for me holding a whole bag filled to the brim with instant ramen. I smiled again, "I bought a lot, you'll be full tonight!" The kid smiled and put some water onto boil. I chuckled and set all the ramen on the table. I said, "I'm Y/N, L/N." The kid looked at me and smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Ever since that day we've only gotten closer and closer, both sharing almost the same dream. Naruto wanted to become Hokage, and I wanted to become a powerful member of the ANBU black ops. I know being a member of the ANBU is a strange dream to have, but the ANBU serves directly under the Hokage. Naruto and I always joked about how we would always be partners in crime when he became Hokage. Naruto looked at me, "how's your training coming along squirt?" I smirked, "great, maybe we could train together again once Konohamaru isn't up your butt." Naruto laughed, "sounds like a plan to me." I laughed a little, ever since I became a Chunin I became a lot stronger than I was. Naruto always wanted to see me grow stronger. "I'll kick your sorry butt big brother!" 

Naruto dropped his chopsticks and looked at me, "big brother?" I blushed embarrassingly, "I-I'm sorry!" Naruto slowly smiled, "I'M A BROTHER!" He excitedly picked me up, set me on his shoulders, and ran around while holding me and laughing. I joined in on the laughing fest that was erupting between us all. Naruto picked me up again, "alright little sis we're gonna train later!" I laughed, "yay, yay!" I laughed as Naruto threw me up in the air and caught me. When all of it died down Naruto went back to eating his ramen. "I'm kinda dizzy now." I looked around to try and see if we disturbed anyone, but when I looked I saw the cutest guy I think I've ever seen.

**To be Continued.....**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Good to see ya! I'm glad you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit, I'm not really good at summaries, I don't do drafts either, I just write what pops into my head and fix any noticeable mistakes. I made most of my teachers mad because I never ever wrote drafts for narratives haha! That's just the way I do things XD. Another thing is that I'm still in the process of watching Naruto Shippuden lmao. Sai totally grew on me, at first I had mixed feelings about him, but he ended up becoming an adorable cinnamon roll. ^^ 
> 
> I'll see you all on the next part! 
> 
> ~Ariana Marie Rosered


End file.
